DESCRIPTION (adapted from the application) This is an application for partial funding of a conference on "Physiological Functions of Antioxidant Nutrients and Phytochemicals". This conference will be held under the auspices of FASEB at the Omni Resort, Tucson, AZ on June 16-21, 2001. This conference is a sequel to three very successful FASEB Summer Research Conferences on antioxidants and draws upon a growing awareness that alterations in the oxidative state of cells can lead to many biochemical changes and imbalances. These imbalances are associated with aging and with an increased risk of various chronic diseases, including cancer, heart disease, diabetes and neurodegenerative diseases. In order to better target antioxidant or phytochemical therapies in the various disease processes, it is pivotal to understand the basic mechanisms of action of these biofactors. This conference will present a contemporary view of molecular biological, biochemical, and physiological mechanisms of action of antioxidants and phytochemicals, as well as their role in cell biology. A novel aspect of conference is the addition of scientists evaluating the role of oxidative balance in proliferation and apoptosis during reproduction and embryogenesis. Understanding these key processes is essential through out the lifespan. Approximately 160 participants will be chosen from among scientists most likely to share new information and to contribute to stimulating exchanges of ideas. Speakers or poster presenters will be persons with significant recent achievements. The major session topics will be: 1) antioxidants and aging; 2) DNA damage: sources, repair and modulation by antioxidants; 3) carotenoids and health; 4) antioxidants and gene regulation; 5) health effects of flavonoids; 6) antioxidants and atherosclerosis; 7) vitamin E actions; 8) sex and antioxidants; and 9) oral presentations of selected posters. There will also be two 2-day poster presentations. This conference will provide a forum and encourage dialogue between contributors from a broad variety of disciplines. The aggregate result should be a contemporary perspective and overview of this rapidly moving field. This overview should allow evaluation of future research directions, as well as critical review of the recent research.